In an aircraft, there are thousands of bonding leads that connect the pipes, harnesses equipment, or structure. These bonding points are intended to perform a different function, for example, a bonding point can electrically ground two structural elements. In all the cases, the installation process of a bonding point in an aircraft is quite similar
Until know, the installation process of the bonding leads comprises the following steps:
a) preparing the surface to be installed, for example removing the paint.
b) cleaning the surface to be installed,
c) installing the electrical bonding,
d) applying an electrical test to the electrical bonding,
e) applying a surface protection, for example sealant and blue varnish
f) marking the installed bonding point.
Unfortunately, the large number of steps of the installation process leads to errors, and therefore, it requires that a highly experienced operator performs the installation process in each bonding point of the aircraft, increasing the cost of manufacture of the aircraft. However, due to the nature of the installation process (large number of the steps and large number of bonding points in an aircraft), even if a highly experienced operator performs the installation process, several errors may also occur.
Additionally, as an aircraft has thousands of bonding points, this installation process is not efficient and consumes a lot of time and resources, which finally increases the manufacturing cost of the aircraft.
Therefore, there is a need to find a device which makes easier and simpler the installation process of a bonding point in an aircraft, solving the problems of the state of the art.